Inescapable Accidents
by amiurangel20
Summary: Summary sucksSomeone else crashed on the island with the others, and she's the only who can semicontrol on of the survivors. But what happens when she starts seeing things...can she help everyone to escape
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer:Sadly I do not own 'Lost' or anything that is associated with the show…although I wish

I owned Boone ;-) The only thing I own in this story is my character Isabella. So please don't

come after me…I'm just a poor college kid!

Chapter One

Isabella sighed, as she sat in her seat at the gate, and waited for her plane to be called. She had

come to Australia for family reasons, now she was leaving with a little more than extra baggage but

she was glad to have it. While she was in Australia Isabella had solved some issues, and now her

brother was coming to visit her in LA for a while so they could talk some more about what needed

to be talked about. Isabella looked at her watch, as she noticed the plane was going to board

soon, and she wondered where her brother had wondered off to. When he left he said that he

would be right back, Isabella sighed, as she hoped he hadn't run off, and she stood up. She

looked around for him, when she saw him walk out of the bathroom, and she gave a sigh of relief.

He walked back over to her, as a voice came over the PA, and said "Flight 815 Sydney to Los

Angeles is now boarding. Please have your boarding pass ready." Isabella smiled at her brother, as

he rolled his eyes, and she asked "What took you so long anyway? I thought you'd run off." He

grabbed his carry on bag, as he looked at her, and asked "What I'm not allowed to pee? Do I

have to hold your hand mommy the next time I go?" Isabella rolled her eyes at his rudeness, as she

flung her carry on over her shoulder, and said "There's no need to be rude jack ass…I just wanted

to make sure you didn't run away like you always do. I want us to be able to work this out." She

pulled their tickets out of her pocket, as she handed him his, and they joined the line of people who

were waiting to board the plane. He nodded his head, he'd heard this a thousand times, each time

he heard it…it seemed more and more impossible, but he did want to try. They walked up to the

stewardess who was taking the boarding passes, as she took Isabella's and she walked to the

ramp and waited for her brother to follow. The stewardess took his pass, as he walked up to

Isabella, and said "What, where you afraid I wasn't gonna get on? Come on Isabella I wanna visit

you. Now are you gonna hold my hand all flight to make sure I don't try to jump out of the plane,

or will I be free to sleep?" Isabella sighed, as she gave him a good shove, and said "Again there is

no need to be a jack ass, I just wanted to make sure." He recovered from almost toppling over

after the shove he had just received, while he rolled his eyes, as they walked onto the plane, and

took their seats.

They waited for take off, as Isabella turned to her brother, and said "So why did you run

anyway?" He sighed again, as he looked out his window seat, and said "Baby sis can we hold off

on the interrogation until we hit U.S. soil?" Isabella nodded, as she watched him buckle his seat

belt, and then doze off. Isabella sighed, as she buckled her seat belt, and settled in for the 16 hour

flight. A few minutes later after the plane had finished it's take off Isabella dug into her carry one

bag, and pulled out 'True Believer' by Nickloas Sparks and stared to read it. Soon Isabella had

fallen asleep, as she dreamed she and her brother were having their first civil conversation in a long

time, when suddenly the plane violently shook for a minute. The seat belt light turned on, as the

plane shook again-only longer this time, and the pilot came over the PA and said "Don't worry

folks it's just a little turbulence, it'll be over soon." All the passengers breathed a short sigh of

relief, as they buckled their seats, and waited for the turbulence to end. Soon the shaking was

becoming more violent as the length of time between them shortened, as everyone began to worry,

and suddenly the back of the plane ripped off. Everyone gasped, as people went flying off the

plane into the air, and Isabella grabbed her brother's hand. She felt him squeeze her hand, as the

oxygen masks fell down, and he helped her put hers on. Then she felt his arm wrap around her

waist to keep her close, as the plane started falling, and that's when Isabella woke up with a start.

Her breathing was heavy, as she looked around, and noticed that the plane was still in tack. She

wiped the sweat from her brow, as she turned to see her brother looking at her, and he asked

"Are you okay Bella?" Isabella nodded, as she picked her book up, and said "Yeah it was just a

nightmare. " He nodded, as she put her book away, and she said "So as the food come yet?" He

shook his head, as he laughed, and said "Still a bottomless pit huh? How do you stay so skinny?"

Isabella laughed, as she nodded, and said "I'm not as bad as I was back then…besides I was a

growing little girl. And it takes serious work to look this good." He rolled his eyes, as he laughed,

and said "Sure what ever you wanna believe, and it's not work its called good genes, and honey

you hit the jack pot in that department." Isabella nodded, as she smiled, and said "See this is what

I miss…us just sitting around talking and ragging on each other, I want this back, it was always so

fun." He nodded, when suddenly the plane shook, and Isabella had a flash of her nightmare.

She shook it off, as the ride smoothed out, and her brother asked "What was that?" Isabella

shrugged, as she watched one of the stewardesses run to the cockpit, and she said "Probably just

a rain cloud or something." Her brother nodded, when suddenly the plane shook again, only more

violently this time. Isabella got slightly worried this time, as the seat belt light suddenly came on,

and both she and her brother fastened their seat belts. Another violent shake shook the plane, as

the pilot came on the PA saying it was only minor turbulence, and Isabella grabbed her brother's

hand. This was all to familiar to her from the dream she had earlier…as Isabella wondered what

was happening to her, and she squeezed her brother's hand. He squeezed back, as another more

violent shake made the plane shake, and suddenly the oxygen masks dropped down. Everyone

started screaming, as they struggled to put their masks on, and Isabella asked "What's going on?"

"I don't know Bella, but here just put your mask on, and I promise everything will be okay."

Isabella nodded, as he helped her put her mask on, and then after putting his on her brother

grabbed her around the waist, and they grabbed hands again. Isabella had an eerie feeling about

what was going to happen next, as she waited with baited breath, and suddenly without warning to

the other passengers the plane ripped in half. Isabella shook her head, as she took deep breaths,

and held on tighter to her brother. She didn't know what was going on…well she did but she

didn't understand how she could have dreamed it before it happened unless it wasn't a dream.

Isabella pushed those thoughts out of her head, as the wind rushed around the plane, and her only

concern was holding on to her brother. She watched as people near the giant hole were suddenly

sucked into the air, and whisked out of the plane. Isabella felt her tears sliding down her face at the

thought of dying, as she felt the arm rest between her and her brother digging into her side from him

trying to hold her so close to him, and suddenly the plane started to fall. Everyone screamed, as

Isabella squeezed her eyes closed, and suddenly everything went black.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Isabella drifted into conscientiousness, as she wondered where she was, and why her head felt so

light. Isabella heard screaming, as she laid where she was with her eyes closed, and tried to re

member what had happened. She remembered being on a plane with her older brother, they were

talking to each other civilly for the first time in a long time, and everything was going well until…

until the plane literally ripped apart in the air and crashed. Isabelle shot up ignoring slight pain that

was running through her right leg, as she looked around, and saw the devastation. The plane had

crashed on what appeared to be a deserted island, the wreckage was a mass of twisted metal that

was shooting out from everywhere, and the survivors were in panic. There were a bunch of guys

pulling a guy out from under a piece of debris, one guy giving a lady CPR, people running around

calling for friends and loved ones, other people walking out of the wreck dazed and confused, and

a pregnant lady on the beach looking as if she were in pain. Isabella tried to stand up to go help the

lady, as her right leg gave out, and she yelled "Sawyer." Isabella looked back at the women to see

two other man helping her, as she frantically searched all the survivors faces for her brother, and

again she yelled "Sawyer…Sawyer where are you, answer me." Isabella looked around, as she

ran a frustrated hand through her hair, and she saw two men standing near the plane's engine. She

gasped when it suddenly turned on, sucking the man closet to it into its inescapable blades, and

then exploded. Isabella laid as flat as possible; as the fire from the explosion dispersed, and then

she looked up now desperate to find her brother. She looked through all the faces, as she noticed

the wing of the plane coming loose, and a man sitting right under it. She tried to get his attention,

but since she didn't know his name and she couldn't walk it was harder than she thought. Isabella

noticed someone run past her, as she watched the man who had been helping the pregnant lady

start yelling at the other man, and he looked up. The man finally noticed the lose wing, as he pulled

the girl that was sitting next to him up, and they started running away from it…as did the man who

caught their attention. The wing fell, as it hit the ground, and burst into flames. When the flames had

cleared Isabella was glad to see that everyone was okay, but she was even more desperate than

ever to find Sawyer. She ignored the pain that was now shooting through her leg, as she stood up,

and stumbled forward. Suddenly the man that had been helping everyone she wanted to help was

beside her, as he caught her…stopping her falling on her face, and said "Hey there you need to sit

back down…" Isabella interrupted him, as he tried to push her down, and said "No I don't, I have

to find my brother first and foremost. He was right next to me before the crash." The man nodded,

as he noticed the determination in her eyes, and said "Well alright what's his name?" Suddenly a

voice came from behind them, and said in a slow southern drawl "There's no need to ask that

question…I'm right here." Isabella smiled, as she turned around, and said "Sawyer I was so

worried about you. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you." Sawyer

smiled, as he hugged Isabella, and said "I know hun. But Bella it's alright nothing happened, and

we're both okay." Isabella's eyes widened, as she looked at him, and asked "Nothing

happened…Sawyer our plane crashed." He nodded, as he looked at her, and said "But we're

both okay and that's what matters." Isabella nodded, as she hugged Sawyer again, and Jack

cleared his throat.Sawyer turned to the man who had been holding Isabella up, as his eyes

narrowed, and he asked "Just what were you doing with my sister buddy?" The man held out his

hand, as Sawyer noticed something in his hand, and the man said "I'm Jack, I'm a doctor, and

your sister has a broken leg. I need you to get her away from the wreckage; I'll find you later to

straighten her out. Until then give her this." Isabella nodded, as she smiled at him, and said "Thank

you." Jack nodded, as Sawyer agreed…although he was suspicious of Jack, and he took the mini

bottle of vodka Jack was offering him. Jack ran off to help more people, as Sawyer looked at

Isabella, and asked "How about an ol' fashion piggy back?" Isabella smiled, as Sawyer bent

down, and shehopped on his back. He walked her away from the wreck, as Isabella turned to

look back at all the devastation, and wondered what would happen to everyone.

A half an hour later Sawyer and Isabella were still waiting for Jack to come set her leg, as Sawyer

let out an annoyed sigh, and asked "Where is that damn doc, he should have been here already."

Isabella sighed, as Sawyer stood up to go find him, and she said "Sawyer we were just in a plane

crash, Jack has a lot to deal with…I'm sure a broken leg is the least of his worries right now. So

just calm down, take a seat, and wait. And give me that damn alcohol, this pain is killing me."

Sawyer handed her the bottle, as Isabella uncapped it, and took a small swig. She made a face of

disgust, as she recapped it, and said "Yuck, I never did like pure vodka." Sawyer just laughed, as

Jack finally walked up, and said "Sorry, there's been a lot to handle, and I had to find supplies to

set your leg with." Isabelle nodded, as Sawyer looked at him, and said "Well it's about damn time

doc." Isabella smacked Sawyer, as Jack started to set her leg, and she said "Sawyer behave

would you." Jack smirked, as he looked at her, and said "This part might hurt." Isabella nodded,

as Jack pulled extremely hard on her right leg, and she yelled in pain. Sawyer grabbed Jack, as he

glared at him, and asked "What the hell did you to do her?" Isabella sighed, as she looked at her

brother, and said "Sawyer please let him finish." Sawyer let Jack go, as he knelt down, and said "I

had to finish the brake, so her leg would heal properly." Sawyer nodded watching Jack work, as

Isabella watched Jack set her leg with a piece of metal from the crash, and then he wrapped it up

with gauze. "Is that metal sterile, are you sure you should be setting my leg with it?" Jack sighed, as

he looked at her, and said "It's all I could find, and yes I sterilized it. Besides you need something

to hold your leg straight." Isabella nodded, as Jack plastered her leg with what looked like wet

sand and dirt mixed together, and then said "Okay that has to dry, and then you should be good.

This will probably take about 4-6 weeks to heal. Sayid is making you a crutch right now; he'll be

by later to give it to you. Until then I want you to lie out in the sun to let this harden, and don't get it

wet." Isabella nodded, as she thanked him, and Jack walked off to help someone one else.

Isabella looked at her brother, who had this distant look on his face, and said "Hey Sawyer could

you help me to the beach?" Sawyer nodded, as he carefully picked Isabella up, and walked her

down to a nice sunny spot on the beach. Sawyer set her down, as he looked around, and then said

"I'm gonna go see if I can find you some sun block…I'll be back." Isabella nodded, as Sawyer

walked off, and she looked around the beach. There was so much going on, Jack was still

wondering around performing various checks on people, other people were walking up and down

the beach looking around still in shock over what had happened, and Isabella felt jealous of them

being able to walk while she had to sit there with the sun on her face. Suddenly something fell in

Isabella's lap, as she looked up, and Sawyer said "There ya go Bella." Isabella nodded, as she

thanked Sawyer, and he walked off. Isabella put her sun screen on, as she lied down, and waited

for her cast to harden.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Several hours later the hot sun was still shining down on the beach, as Isabella sighed, and

wondered where Sawyer was. Isabella glanced down at her cast, as she touched it…noticing it

was dry, and she tried to stand up. She wobbled a little, but the cast was pretty sturdy, Isabella

smiled, as she walked a couple of feet, and suddenly she fell. Isabella sighed, as she sat up, and

pounded her fist into the sand. "God dammit." "Hey calm down down there." Isabella looked up

to see a devilishly handsome man looking down at her, with chiseled cheekbones, piercing blue

eyes, and smiling with a beautiful smile. "Don't tell me what to do, who are you anyway?" The

guys smile faded, as his eyes narrowed, and he said "There's no need to be mean. I'm Boone,

who are you?" Isabella sighed, as she looked at him, and said "I'm Isabella, and I'm sorry. I just

wanna be able to walk." He looked at her legs, as he smirked, and said "Oh well I hope you get

what you want." Then he walked off, as Isabella watched him, and said "Hey a little help would

have been nice." Boone smiled, as he turned around, and asked "What kind of help?" "Maybe a

lift back to the beach." He walked back over to her, as he knelt down and said "Sure…let's give it

a try." Then Boone pulled her up by her arm, as Isabella growled at him, and she said "Hey watch

it…I don't need a broken arm too thank you." Boone draped her arm over his shoulder, as

Isabella attempted to stand on her cast, and Boone said "Come on Isabella the first step is the

hardest." Isabella nodded, as she slowly started walking with Boone's help, and they made it a few

steps. Suddenly Isabella ended up falling down, as she dragged Boone down with her, and he

started laughing. Isabella glared at him, as she lay down in the sand, and said "This is impossible."

Boone stood up, as he looked down at her, and said "It's only as bad as you make it…now come

on try again." A pair of feet stopped next to her face, as she looked up to see an Arabic man

looking down at her, and he said "Isabella?" Isabella nodded, as he helped her up, and said "I'm

Sayid." Isabella smiled at him, as he held a long piece of wood with a big flat top out to her and

said "I know it doesn't look like much, but here's that crutch you'll be needing." Isabella thanked

him, as she took the crutch, and used it to walk back to where Sawyer had left her on the beach.

Sayid and Boone followed her, as she made it without wobbling, and smiled. Isabella turned back

to Sayid, as she hugged him, and said "Thank you so much." Sayid nodded, as they broke the hug,

and he walked over to another crash survivor. Boone smiled at her, as she smiled at him, and said

"Thank you too Boone." Boone nodded, as he said bye and walked off. Isabella started walking

up the beach, as she looked for Sawyer, and saw the pregnant lady again. She was sitting on a log,

looking lost, and confused. Isabella sat next to her, as she looked up, and Isabella smiled. She

smiled back, as Isabella held out her hand, and said "Hi, I'm Isabella and you are?" She put her

hand in Isabella's as they shook, and she said in a thick Australian accent "Claire nice to meet

you." They dropped hands, as Isabella looked at her stomach, and asked "How far along are

you?" Claire smiled, as she placed a hand on her stomach, and said "About three weeks from my

due date." Isabella's eyes widened, as Sayid and another guy walked up to them, and Isabella said

"Hopefully we won't be here that long." Claire nodded, as Sayid interrupted them, and said

"Excuse me ladies but we need this log to make a bon fire to signal the rescuers when it gets dark."

Claire and Isabella both nodded, as the guys helped them stand, and Isabella had a feeling of

recognition with the new guy. She couldn't place him though, as they picked up the log, and started

to walk down the beach. Isabella watched all the survivors who were starting to make little camps,

as Claire sighed, and said "Although I haven't felt him move yet today." Isabella smiled at her, as

they saw Sayid and the other guy gathering wood for the fire, and Isabella said "I'm sure he's fine,

probably just sleeping." "That's what Jack said." Isabella nodded, as they stood watching the

wood pile grow larger and larger, and Isabella said "From what I've seen Jack's a good doctor.

He's probably right…I know I trust him, and I'm really glad he was on the flight." Claire nodded in

agreement, as Isabella finally placed the guy, and she said "Charlie." He looked up from piling the

wood, as he stared at Isabella, and asked "Do I know you?" Isabella shook her head, as she

hoppled closer to him, and said "No, but I know you. You were the bassist for Drive Shaft

weren't you?" Charlie eyes widened, as he smiled, and said "Yeah, that's me, you've heard of

us?" Isabella nodded, as she held out her hand, and said "Yeah I've heard of you, you guys were

awesome. I'm Isabella by the way." Charlie nodded, as they shook, and he said "Nice to meet

you, who's your friend?" Claire smiled at Charlie, as they shook hands, and she said "I'm Claire."

Charlie nodded, as Sayid called his name, and said "Hey man the wood." Charlie nodded, as he

excused himself, and he went back to gathering wood.

Claire and Isabella decided to sit down, as they talked for a little bit, and become friendlier.

While they were talking they noticed a girl sitting on the beach with her head in her hands, as they

stood up to go talk to her about whatever was bothering her Isabella noticed Boone walk up to the

girl, and he yelled "Come on Shannon…stop being lazy and help out a little." Shannon sighed, as

she looked up at Boone, and said "I don't have to do anything I have just been through a traumatic

experience and I'm not ready." Isabella and Claire watched, as Boone rolled his eyes, and said

"Yeah we've all been though something traumatic…but you don't see the rest of us mopping about

do you." They continued their argument, as Isabella and Claire sat back down, and Claire said

"Must be a couple…." Isabella shook her head, as Boone and the girl continued to argue, and she

said "I don't think so… I think their brother and sister. I know I've had fights like that with my

brother." Claire nodded, as a guy walked up to them, and sat down next to them. Claire smiled at

him, as he smiled back, and said "Hello ladies…I'm Hurley, and you are?" Isabella smiled, as she

held out her hand, and said "Well Hurley it's nice to meet you…I'm Isabella." Hurley nodded, as

they shook hands, and he and Claire introduced themselves. "So what are we talking about?"

Hurley asked, as Isabella noticed Jack walk up, and Claire said "Just stuff." Suddenly Isabella

noticed that a lot of the survivors had gathered around the pile of wood…everyone but Sawyer, all

of them curious as to what to do, and Jack cleared his throat. "May I have everybody's attention

please?" Everyone looked at Jack, as he walked into the center of the circle that had formed, and

said "I need those survivors who can help to help me get supplies off of the plane." Everyone

nodded, as they started walking towards the plane, and a voice said "Why should we…we're

gonna be rescued soon." Everyone turned to see who had said that, as Isabella recognized it to be

Shannon; the girl Boone had been arguing with earlier, and Jack said "That is possible but until then

we need supplies." Everyone agreed, as they began to follow Jack back to the wreckage, and

Isabella and Claire followed intent on helping by carrying all the little things they could. At the

wreckage Jack stopped, as everyone stopped behind him, and he said "Okay I want the seats

ripped out and put in one pile, all the luggage in another pile, anything that might be useful for

medical supplies in one pile, food slash beverages in a pile, and anything else in the last pile.

Everyone nodded, as they carefully entered the wreck, and pulled it apart.

Isabella and Claire were carrying the food and drinks off the plane when Isabella heard someone

calling her name, as she looked down the beach, and saw Sawyer walking up to her. Isabella

stood up, as Sawyer eyed her leg, and Isabella knew what was coming. Isabella walked over to

him, as he caught up to her, and said "There you are Bella, I wondered where you went. Should

you be walking on that thing already? And are you sure you should be helping?" Isabella nodded,

as Sawyer questioned her judgment, and Isabella said "I don't know what the big deal is Sawyer.

The cast is dry, I've got my crutch, and I'm walking fine. I'm only lifting little things anyway

Sawyer…I'm being careful." Sawyer sighed, as he shook his head, and said "I'm just worried

about you Bella." Isabella nodded, as she smiled at him, and said "And I appreciate your worry,

but I'm fine." Sawyer nodded, as they hugged, and he said "Just don't strain yourself too hard, and

call for me if you need anything." Isabella nodded, as Claire cleared her throat, and Isabella said

"Oh, I'm so sorry where are my manners. Claire this is my brother Sawyer, Sawyer this is Claire."

Sawyer nodded, as he shook Claire's hand, and said "Nice to meet you." Claire agreed, as

Sawyer looked back at Isabella, and said "Well I'll leave you two alone now darlin', but Bella I

want you to find me when it gets dark okay hun." Isabella agreed, as Sawyer started walking off,

and Isabella and Claire began to unload the plane again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After everyone pulled what they could from the plane they started sorting through it to see if they

could find their luggage, and they started taking stuff to their perspective places on the beach. Jack

had several people help him set up a medical tent where he could care for the survivors, Hurley

began distributing food, and everyone else took stuff that was theirs or that they could use in their

own shelter. Isabella and Claire made a nice little shelter for Claire to stay at, with plane seats for

her to lay down and relax in, and shade from one of the wings, so Claire would be comfortable in

the hot island sun. After an hour or so they were done…and Isabella noticed it was now getting

dark, as she turned to Claire, and said "Well I have to go find my brother before he has a heart

attack over me. I Hope you enjoy your new pad…if you need anything else don't hesitate to come

get me." Claire nodded, as she smiled, and said "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll be fine."

Isabella nodded, as the two women hugged…both glad to have found a friend on the island so

quickly in this time of need, and Isabella hobbled off in search of Sawyer. As she walked down the

beach she noticed that Sayid and Charlie were now building a huge signal fire, and she smiled,

hoping maybe they'd be rescued sooner rather than later. Isabella looked for Sawyer in the crowd

of people who were helping with the fire, as she realized she wasn't sure where to find him, and

she called out for him. Soon she spotted him sitting alone on the beach near the ocean, as she

walked up to him, and said "Hey bro." He looked up at her, as he smiled, and said "Hey Bella."

Isabella smiled back at him, as he motioned for her to join him, and she said "Why don't we go sit

with that big crowd next to the fire." Sawyer sighed, as he stood up, and said "You always were

the social butterfly. You always had to be where the action was; I guess you still do, huh darlin'?"

Isabella sighed, as they started walking, and she said "Whatever, I just think it makes sense to sit

with them and get to know everyone because we don't know how long we're gonna be here."

Sawyer rolled his eyes, as they joined the circle of survivors who had gathered around the fire for

warmth, hope, and light. They all sat in silence for a while until Isabella cleared her throat, and said

"Maybe we should all introduce ourselves…so we at least know everyone's name." Everyone

nodded at the idea, as they looked around wondering who would start, and Isabella said "Well I'll

go first…since it was my idea. I'm Isabella it's nice to meet ya'll." Isabella stated letting her thick

southern accent come out for the first time since the plane had crashed. Everyone nodded, as

Sawyer introduced himself next, then it went Kate, Jack, Claire, Charlie, Sayid, Locke, Hurley,

Boone, Shannon, Jin, Sun, Michael, and Walter…who also introduced his golden retriever

Vincent.

Slowly everyone in the circle got introduced, as everyone smiled at each other, and the circle

started to feel friendlier. While everyone was introducing themselves Boon finally took the

opportunity to study the girl he had meet earlier who couldn't walk, and was now walking…albeit

with the help of a crutch. He looked at Isabella noticing her shoulder length brown hair with its

golden highlights that seemed to shine even by the light of the fire. He noticed her slightly tan skin,

her brilliant emerald green eyes, her full pouting lips, her rosy cheeks, and he also noticed that her

body was pretty exposed. After all she was only wearing a red tank top and a pair of blue jean

shorts, her cleavage was obvious to anyone who looked at her, and not that it was a bad thing.

Boone smirked to himself, as he thought that, and he noticed her slim waist, as well as Isabella's

long legs, one of which was in a cast, he also noticed her black sandals. Boone would be the first

to admit she was very hot, but there was something else about her that had made him walk over to

her earlier today when she was trying to walk, and he still didn't know what it was…that bothered

him very much. He was listening to the introductions, as he tried to think of what it was about

Isabella, and he watched her pull her hair into a messy ponytail atop her head. As the introductions

were going on Isabella had an uneasy feeling she was being watched, as she looked at everyone

quickly trying to find the source of her uneasiness, and she finally found Boone who was staring at

her. They stared into each others eyes for several long dragged out seconds…as Isabella felt like

Boone was burning a hole into her, but she continued to stare back at him. Boone sighed, as he

finally looked away, unable to stand the feeling that her gaze was penetrating his soul…he couldn't

figure out why this strange girl had such an affect on him, but he was determined to figure it out

before they left the island.

Suddenly a loud howl began to penetrate the air, as everyone looked at each other, and Isabella

was the first one to ask "What the hell is that?" Walt point to the trees, and said "It's coming from

in there." Everyone turned to look at the forest, as the howling continued, and they all saw the tops

of the trees shake. Sawyer wrapped a protective arm around Isabella, as she leaned into him, and

Charlie said "I for one don't wanna be here long enough to find out what the hell that is." Everyone

nodded in agreement, as Sawyer looked down at Isabella, and said "Maybe we should be getting

you to bed Bella, it's been a traumatic day, and I think that the doc would agree with me that you

need your rest." Isabella nodded, as Sawyer picked her up, and she said "But I don't think I'm

gonna get much sleep knowing there's something horrible out there." Sawyer sighed, as he walked

Isabella to their make shift shelter while she dragged her crutch, and he said "Well just try for me."

Isabella nodded, as he stepped into the shelter, and set Isabella on the bed he had made from a

row of three plane seats. Isabella got comfortable, as she looked at Sawyer, and asked "So big

brother where will you be sleeping?" Sawyer sat in another single chair, as he propped his feet up,

and said "Right here lil' darlin'." Isabella sighed, as she sat up, and said "But I feel guilty taking up

the only bed." Isabella scooted over, as Sawyer shook his head, and said "Don't you dare offer to

share with me lil' lady…you need that bed more than I do for your leg. Trust me I'll be just fine

right here." Isabella sighed again, as she nodded, and laid down. She got as comfortable as

possible; as she closed her eyes, and waited for a sleep she thought would never come. Soon

Sawyer heard a light snoring, as he looked between his feet to see Isabella sleeping soundly, and

he smiled. It had been a long day for both of them, her more so than him because of her broken leg

and more, Sawyer sighed, as he suddenly noticed Isabella shiver, and he walked over to her. He

picked up a couple of the thin airplane blankets that he had piled next to the seats, as he covered

Isabella with them, and moved a strain of hair out her face. Sawyer wanted to get off the island,

away from what ever was in the jungle, and he wanted to do it soon. Sawyer sighed again, as he

kissed Isabella's forehead, and whispered "Night Bella…sweet dreams." Then he walked back to

his plane seat, as he sat down, and watched over Isabella as she slept…eventually he ended up

falling asleep himself.


End file.
